Quadruple Moon
by SNevaeh
Summary: One year after Boo, in a sleepless night, Chichi got some talk with Goku. Seven years bottled up and needed to be addressed, eventually.


**Pairings: **Goku/Chichi, mentioning of Vegeta/Chichi, Vegeta/Bulma

**Warnings: **Mature themes as in discussions about death, about relationships, about trust and slightly erotic content. But very slightly, nothing graphic. Aaaand a lot of talking. I mean it. A LOT. Also I think I should mention that this is mostly canon (Manga) but I changed the workings of the afterlife. You´ll see. I know canon, so this is on purpose and not because I´m ill-informed.

Takes place one year after Boo.

**Quadruple Moon**

The chair was looking like a corpse. And the floor like a puddle of molten metal in which it slowly drowned in. Chichi closed her eyes shortly, just to find out that they didn´t want to stay shut.

It was that time of the month again. Full moon. Sleepless for three days. And always that unwelcoming cold light from outside that made her shiver just by looking at it. She read somewhere that the phases of the moon somehow pulled the blood in the body or something like that and that affects sleeping habits of some people. She didn´t quite buy that but somehow… it kept her awake.

She felt Goku stirring next to her. He had his own full moon thing, something or other about Saiyans or whatever, she didn´t really know but it always made him cranky and moody and she was, too and it was annoying.

She sighed. It was already a year, a year that she had him back, still not used to it after seven years alone, still not… quite forgiving him. Her hand looked like a skeleton in the horrible light. It always found a way to creep in, no matter how she closed the blinds.

* * *

He heard her sigh. She never slept when it was full moon, at least that hadn´t changed. Goku turned around in bed, facing her back. Her long hair was falling down on the pillow, making a mess around her head. He loved her hair, but this was not it. This was not what he had left. It wasn't as silky anymore, it wasn´t even as black anymore. He could see some gray streaks, making her hair look old. It was creepy.

He hadn´t expected this. He hadn't… thought, obviously. When he decided to stay dead. He hadn´t thought what it meant. He hadn´t realized that it wouldn´t turn out so great as he told himself in the few seconds he made that decision and in the years afterwards when he assured himself how great his idea had been.

She would die someday. And until then he would already be dead and waiting and she would come to him, still Chichi, the one he left behind, his pretty young wife, always a bit angry but still cheerful, and she would´ve had some 50 years of living with his son and then welcome him in the afterlife. Cheerful.

It didn´t work out. It was only seven years until he saw her again and he regretted every minute, every second of it. That was not the women he had left. She wasn´t as angry anymore, and not as cheerful, everything about her was different. Even her face… when he left she had a smooth face with pretty little dots on some places, dots he memorized like a treasure card, his treasure card. Only he knew how to read it.

And now… she had lines all over her face, and her mouth looked like it didn´t smile anymore, like it couldn´t.

He didn't dislike it. But he hated, he hated that he missed the transformation. Last time she was his little pretty wife and now she was this grown up woman he didn´t know. He couldn´t get used to it since he hadn´t been there when it all happened. Sometimes he wondered if he had changed as much.

Goku lifted his arm, about to touch her hair, but flinched away in the last second. He would´ve never forgiven himself if some old woman had visited him in the afterlife, changed from a life alone without him, changed from mourning all the time and he couldn´t relate to it since he hadn´t been there when it had happened. There was not enough of eternity to make up for it. It was already hard enough.

His arm slowly moved back on the blanket, still staring at her shimmering hair, strangely illuminated by the awful moonlight.

* * *

He had turned around. Chichi bit her lip, she didn't want to talk to him right now, but… she wanted…

She turned around, laying her head on his arm, her hand on his chest, right on the big scar over his heart. Next to the one that killed him.

"How do you do that?" She whispered, involuntarily.

Goku didn´t answer, not sure what she meant, just breathing a bit faster, then slower again.

She had died. One year ago, she had been dead. Knowing there was an afterlife didn´t make it any better in the end, as she had hoped. It didn´t. And if it wasn´t the moonlight keeping her awake, it was thinking about it. About the fear it struck in her heart just thinking about it happening again. Goku had done it two times now and Chichi couldn´t help herself wondering how.

She grabbed his chest, that moment she thought about it, it was all back and she started to shiver uncontrollably.

Goku grabbed her, holding her tight, probably not knowing what was wrong with her.

"How… how did you…"

She felt like crying.

"What? What did I do?"

"You died. You died and you came back and you are normal! How did you do that? Was I… was I so bad in life that I had to be punished? And you weren´t?"

She looked up at him, in his black eyes. "I wanted to forget, too. Not… not hoping to… to live as long as possible. And you are totally… unaffected! Why?"

Chichi felt some tears in her eyes nonetheless. He kept quiet. For too long.

"Tell me!"

Goku pressed his mouth on her hair, she was still shivering.

"What did you see, Chichi?"

She was startled by the question, but then he obviously hadn´t see the same thing as her.

She tried to speak several times before she could bring herself to let a single noise leave her mouth.

"I was dying. And as it was over, I was dying again. And then again. And again. And so often I thought it was eternity, every time this feeling, everything´s gone and again, in endless repeat. And then, after an eternity where I wished so desperately to see you I was in a huge areal, a rink, it was a rink and … and the others were there, too." She breathed heavy. "They were there, too, and they all looked haunted but I think I was the only one, the only one experiencing this. They didn´t say a word. And you, too. You were fine, right? It was just me?"

She felt his jaw tighten. She had to have been an awful person to deserve that, she was sure. There could be no other explanation!

"I did, too."

He moved away from her head.

"I did see it, too. Dying all over again. It was just a very short time, since my body was taken instantly to the afterlife, but… it felt like an eternity."

She whispered again. "And how are you not crazy yet?"

Goku took her hand, the one on his chest and squeezed lightly.

"Maybe I am?"

"That´s not helping." They didn´t say a word for a long time.

"I don´t think about it. Whenever it comes up again, I…" He paused shortly. "I think about you and Gohan and… and Goten and all the good things that happened and how lucky I am and then… I don´t think about it anymore. That´s all I can do."

"Goku, why does this have to happen? That´s unfair, why does it have to… I don´t want to die again. I never want to die again. I´m so afraid."

Chichi shivered even more, unable to control her muscles, sobbing. She hadn´t said a word, thinking she was the only one getting punished, thinking that not telling anyone would make it go away. Would make it unreal. Would make it… not happen again.

"You are not supposed to know."

Chichi laughed half-heartedly. "But it would still happen."

"But only once. And you wouldn´t know. You know, now, that´s what makes it so bad. Why do you think no one of the others talks about it?"

"Because they are afraid of me."

Goku laughed, stroking through her hair.

"That sounds awfully true!"

They lay still for a while, quietly.

* * *

He had hoped he was the only one. He knew he wasn´t, but he had hoped his wife, his children wouldn´t need to see it. Gohan and Goten seemed fine, but they had been unconscious when it happened, Chichi hadn´t. That was something he couldn´t protect her from, only try and make her forget for the time being.

Chichi moved a bit, her shivering started to cease.

"Did you expect me to stay alone until I die and join you?"

_Yes, of course I did! That´s what I would´ve done!_

"No, of course not. How could I expect something like that, you have a long life ahead of you! Really Chichi, you should know."

He felt her smile against his chest.

"I was thinking about it. I was so alone."

_The thought of it makes me sick!_

"I´m sorry I left you. I wouldn´t have minded."

"I almost got together with Vegeta, you know?"

_WHAT?_

"What?" He got up, to look at Chichi properly. "Vegeta? How? What? Isn´t he with Bulma?"

_I´m going to murder him!_

"Didn´t you just say you wouldn´t have minded if I got into another relationship?" Chichi looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course, I was just surprised. Vegeta, geez, I mean, he has Bulma, right?"

He laughed a bit.

_Definitely killing him. Yes._

"Anyway, Goku, he wasn´t with Bulma right away. When you died, he stayed on earth and he was quite happy with Trunks." Chichi smiled, like she thought of her own children. That was not good.

"He was?"

"Yes, he was. I don´t think he had something to do with children before, being in space and all, and Trunks was so cute as a baby! Well, Bulma can´t stand children and as far as I got it, she was happy she didn´t have to have something to do with it. That´s quite a relationship-killer, you know?"

_I couldn´t care less what those two do! The only relationship that´s getting killed right now is mine!_

"But Bulma loves Trunks! She took him with her when the androids arrived!"

Chichi looked at him quietly, until his eyes grew bigger when he realized.

"Oh."

"Oh. Right. Taking an infant to a battlefield, very thoughtful. I can´t blame her, though. Not too much, anyway. I sometimes wished I didn´t have kids, too."

_That's all Vegetas fault! Now she hates our kids!_

"But I always thought we were a great family!"

She slapped him lightly with her hand still lying on his chest.

"Come on, sometimes I´m simply fed up with all of you. I still love you." She smiled a bit. That was much better than before. Maybe talking about Vegeta was better than talking about dying. No, it was definitely better.

"He came over, you know? Shortly after you died, with Trunks. I kicked him out the first couple of times, thought he wanted to kill me or Gohan or pick a fight or be an asshole or I don´t know. I mean, I hadn´t even seen him before, only on TV and well, what you told me. He´s alright, though. Had one of those things you put your baby in, you know, so that you have your hands free. I loved it! He got me one. I put Goten in there all the time when I was working outside."

_I don´t want to listen to this any longer!_

"At least he did something useful for once."

"He did! It was great finally having someone I could talk to! About my sons, you know, someone who got it. Could´ve ended up with him."

"But you didn´t. Why not?"

_Everyone in the universe but NOT HIM! Okay, NO ONE in the universe, ESPECIALLY not him!_

"He liked Bulma. Trunks got older and he lived there and well. I wasn´t expecting it, anyway. I chose you. I always will."

_You wouldn´t believe how much I love you right now._

"I never doubted you. Never."

They kissed, slowly, long. Goku had the feeling he had to mark his terrain again. And, well, it was nice.

"But you didn´t sleep with him?"

Chichi´s face was a little flushed, so unlike her. The frown that formed instantly was absolutely like her.

"Goku. Shut up."

They kissed a while longer.

* * *

She had slept with him. Vegeta. Once. It had been awful. She decided never to think about it ever again. EVER.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, her special glare, trying to peel of his skin. He felt it itching instantly.

"What?"

"You sneezed! While fucking me! Get off me!"

Vegeta looked dumbstruck. Was she really…?

"Off!"

She was.

"You know, I´m not in the mood anymore anyway!"

Bulma rolled over, facing away from him.

"Fine. Jerk off in the bathroom."

He didn´t move an inch. She wouldn´t get that satisfaction! He liked her, he really did, but she was … hard to handle.

"I was just being nice, since you never sleep on full moon nights. I don´t have to be! I´m sleeping now."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Vegeta stared at the ceiling, ignoring Bulmas audible eye rolling. Didn´t the earthlings say sneezing means someone thinks of you? Kakarotts Ki was flaring in the distance, probably fucking _his_ wife. Better be a good fuck, he remembered this one time with Chichi and it hadn´t been so great. No, he had to rephrase that, he could not remember ever having had a single fuck in his entire life being equally awkward, horrible and embarrassing as that had been. EVER.

* * *

"_I don´t know how this has happened."_

_Chichi looked at Vegeta with big eyes, almost undressed. She still wore her panties. _

"_Even for you Earthlings it should be somewhat natural. Or did you change your mind?"_

"_No, I don´t think so. No." She looked around, the whole room, not at Vegeta, sitting naked in front of her. "No. It has… been a while. Doesn´t matter." _

_They somehow managed to overcome their fear of being caught by Gohan ('I can feel his Ki, goddammit!' 'Better be sure he isn´t coming in, cause I will rip off everything that ever made you a man and claim I had a fight with you!')_

_They even managed to overcome their fear of their infants killing something, each other or the house. He could feel their Ki, too. _

_And everything had been more or less well and more or less pleasurable, until Chichi started crying in the middle of it._

"… _Are you alright?"_

_Chichi sobbed a bit harder._

"_Yes, I am alright! Don´t bother, that´s just water!"_

_He tried to ignore the whining, he tried to ignore the tears everywhere, he couldn´t ignore the fact that she was thinking about Kakarott. Ugh._

"_Seriously, I don´t think this is going anywhere. Was a stupid idea, we should look what the kids are…"_

"_NO! Finish this! Immediately! I didn´t have sex for three years, I dare you to stop!"_

_He thanked the heavens she stopped crying for a short while. It was still terrible and he had to force himself to stay hard. _

"_You know, Vegeta… were you thinking about Bulma?"_

_They both lay on their back, next to each other. He turned his head a bit, looking at her._

"_Are you serious? You were whining over Kakarott right now!"_

"… _I wasn´t. I was. Okay, I was! But you are SO short! That… that was so different!"_

_He was actually at a loss for words._

"_I… I WHAT? And you have smaller tits than Bulma!"_

_Chichi turned her head around, looking shocked._

"_Excuse me? I didn´t know it bothered you my tits were not big enough! Didn´t have the impression that you minded! Guess what, your dick is so much smaller than Gokus!"_

_Vegeta decided not to answer that. Maybe because his pride was hurt. Definitely because his pride was hurt. And she started crying again._

"_Goku had a much bigger dick than you and I will never feel it again!" _

_He looked uneasy. That was not a topic he wanted to delve into. At least he could have Bulmas tits if he asked her nicely. He guessed that at least._

"_And I… and I will never get laid properly ever again!"_

_He somehow sensed that was about more than sex, but… "Could you stop crying please?"_

_Chichi cried even louder, stopping a second, looking closely in his face, crying loud again and then she stopped. A bit._

"_I´m so sorry, Vegeta, you lost like everyone you ever knew and I constantly blabber about Goku and you want to mourn your loss, that´s alright, your eyes are all wet already, come here."_

_She pressed his head between her not so big but still pretty breasts and cried on his hair. He wanted desperately to convince himself he didn´t cry. He did. He so did._

_Later that afternoon, they felt Gohan approaching, they both decided quietly to never talk about it, to never think about it, to never mention it and best of all, to never see each other ever again. _

_They managed two weeks. Trunks was sick and Vegeta at the end of his nerves. At least he finally decided to start things with Bulma again._

* * *

"I was very sick when Goten was born."

Chichi had her head back on Gokus chest. He didn´t react, not knowing what to say.

"The pregnancy was uncomplicated, but when he wanted to get out, he… he´s a Saiyan, right? He pushed a bit too much. There was so much blood."

Goku didn´t know that and now he wasn´t sure he even wanted to.

"I… I didn´t know, Chichi, I…"

"Just thought you wanted to know. What I did the last seven years. Not only the good things." She shrugged. "Not everything was good. But… you should know. And don´t apologize, that would´ve happened if you had been there as well. I´m still fine."

He wanted to tell her it had all been a horrible idea and that he regretted it a couple of weeks later but then he couldn´t call them and tell them to wish him back, it wasn´t possible and anyway, he had his pride, too! But telling her that… she had her own life, seven years of her own, and no matter how much he had this urge to disembowel Vegeta right now that was still Chichis life and it was that missing part, that part that formed all those unfamiliar lines in her face he wanted so desperately to know the origin. Saying he regretted it meant regretting to have his wife in his arms and instead wanting another woman, one she no longer was. That was nothing she had to know.

"Goku?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sleepy?"

He frowned, that question was weird.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Good. Stop that. I want you to love me. Right now."

Her hand pulled his chest hair, it almost hurt a bit.

"Glad you say that, I was already waiting for it!"

Goku rolled over, lying on top of her. That was his wife, alright. No doubt. That pretty lady with the beautiful streaks in her hair, that was all his. To make sure, he kissed her all over, every single patch of skin, despite her giggling and protests. He wouldn´t leave her alone again. Never.

* * *

"Would you like another baby?"

Goku tried to open his eyes but failed. He was so sleepy…

"Don´t know. I barely even got used to the last one."

Chichi could hardly make out his mumbling, but she heard the rejection.

"Are you sure? I mean, another little baby girl, the next one would be a cute little girl with wild hair and black eyes, just like you." She paused a little. "You could train her. I trained when I was little, that would make her independent."

She nudged him, but he was already asleep. So much for full moon.

* * *

Vegeta looked at his cell phone, Chichi was calling. He wasn´t sure if he wanted to answer that. He thought about her the night before, somehow that was a bad omen. A very bad omen.

"Hello Vegeta, how´s Trunks? And you? Haven´t talked to you in a while! Is everything alright over there?"

He ignored how she didn´t even mention Bulma.

"Yes, everything´s fine. What do you want?"

"… I need advice. I…"

"Did you kill someone? By accident? Kakarott shouldn´t find out? Where´s the body, I eliminate the traces."

"No one got killed, stupid! I want another baby. Goku doesn´t, somehow. Mumbled something about me being old!"

Vegeta breathed slowly in and out again. That was much easier to handle than most of the scenarios he had thought about in the split second she started talking.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you the same thing. I try to persuade Bulma to get pregnant again, but she´s not enticed by the idea."

"Enticed? She is not enticed? … anyway, that´s the solution! Knock her off and then I can tell Goku that I´m capable, too! She is way older than me!"

Not that much, but Chichi didn´t want to hear something good about Bulma, he knew that already.

"And how do you think I´m going to do that?"

"Okay, listen…"

Vegeta grabbed something to drink. He kinda missed it.

* * *

Goku had never seen Chichi cry that much. He had seen her crying, not often, but not like that.

"Chichi…"

"I´m fine, Goku. I… just give me a second. Please."

They were sitting in a waiting room, everything was uncomfortable and unwelcoming. It just felt wrong. She shouldn´t be sitting there and cry like that! In a moment's thought he teleported them both back home, in their garden, their pretty garden with all the nice flowers just starting to bloom. She didn´t even notice.

"Please Chichi, we can try again!"

She tried to wipe of her tears, but it was not helping.

"No, I don´t want to. It had already been there, and now it´s gone. It´s gone and I don´t want to lose another one!"

Goku hadn´t quite understood what the doctors had tried to tell him, but he got that the baby was gone and that Goten was somehow to blame for being too rough when getting out of Chichi. He shouldn´t tell him, he couldn´t even remember. But Chichi remembered.

"We are already happy, aren´t we? We have two sons and they are the best and we all love you. Please stop crying, Chichi."

She just looked at him, taking him in her arms, crying in his hair. He didn´t even notice when he started crying, too.

* * *

"_Goku, I´m so afraid I´ll die first."_

_Goku snuggled his nose in the crook of her neck, where she smelled so nice._

"_Why? Won´t happen anyway, right?"_

_She huffed, trying to push him away, but it didn´t work. Cause not, he didn´t move if he didn´t want to._

"_That´s nothing to joke about! It´s just…"_

_The hand in his face started to caress his hair. He would´ve purred if he could._

"_Last time, I had the feeling someone called me. Someone missed me and then I … stopped dying. But… but if I die first, then there is no one to call me, right?"_

_He opened his eyes, facing in the silvery moonlight. _

"_Then I kill myself the second you stop breathing. You don´t have to be afraid anymore."_

_Chichi was quiet for a long while after that._

"_Thank you."_

_Fin._


End file.
